


Husky

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Fainting, Fat Shaming, Fat shaming against yourself, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Lola hates gym class





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just...me @ myself

Lola Skumpy can’t fucking breathe.

Coach Steve doesn’t even notice. Devin’s still talking about some boy who stalked her Instagram and liked all her pictures (even ones from two years ago). Even pervy little Andrew hasn’t noticed.

She feels her forehead go hot. Her throat clenches. She thinks she’s gonna vomit. She feels faint and weak and she feels her hands clasp to her knees as she keels over.

Lola Skumpy wakes up in the nurse’s office. The LEDs burn into her skull as the Nurse Lady begins to lean over her and smile.

“We were really worried about you, honey,” Nurse Lady says. She sounds way too nice. “Here, drink this water and try to sit up slowly. I’ve got the fan going, too. Tell me when you feel better.”

She does, indeed. Her hair is tied up, her forehead is still sweating, but the fan feels brisk and chilled against her legs. Her shoes are missing, but her socks--dirty and sweaty--are present, limp and warm. 

Lola Skumpy leaves the nurse’s office before fifth period, but the voice that started during gym still lingers.

_ Fat girl. Big, fat, husky, piggy Lola.  _


End file.
